itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Kelly
'''Charlie Kelly is Mac and Dennis's childhood friend and a co-owner of Paddy's Pub. He is also roommates with Frank Reynolds, who may possibly be his biological father. All of the most tedious and disgusting tasks at the bar are referred to as "Charlie Work", even when Charlie is temporarily spared from performing them. Physical Appearance Charlie is short and thin with dark hair and goatee. He often appear nervous and agitated. Charlie's signature attire throughout the series is seen whenever he is at home: a holey black t-shirt depicting a shiny black horse, and an old pair of long thermal underwear. Personality Arguably the most unhappy and pathetic member of the gang, Charlie is a volatile loser who displays little ability to cope with day-to-day problems and is prone to Al Pacino-styled outbursts. Charlie repeatedly shows more empathy for people than the rest of The Gang, and operates on a higher ethical level than them, often demonstrating a deeper understanding of right and wrong, perhaps due to a lifetime of mistreatment by other people. Mac and Dennis frequently manipulate him into tests of his fortitude, and consider him to be almost impossible to injure. Charlie has a tendency to dress up as characters and lose himself in fantasies based on movies he's seen. He has dressed up and pretended to be the following characters: * Vietnam War veteran Ron Kovic from Born on the Fourth of July (Charlie Gets Crippled) * Corruption-fighting police officer Serpico played by Al Pacino (Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City) He also created the character "Green Man". *" I will smash your face into a jelly!" Skills and Abilities Despite his apparent lack of intelligence, Charlie has displayed some unexpected skills and abilities: * He is the most skilled musician in the group, even implying that he is a savant. He writes an entire musical in The Nightman Cometh. He also has displayed skill in playing electric keyboard. Sweet Dee Is Dating A Retarded Person * Charlie has also directed several productions: a musical, a video of Dennis and Mac threatening Jihad, a video of Dennis to promote his run for office, and some of Sweet Dee's viral youtube videos. * Charlie has a prodigious ability to handle drugs and sedatives. His favorite drugs appear to be alcohol and glue.He consumes an enormous quantity of sedative-stuffed brownies in The Gang Dances Their Asses Off * He is surprisingly adept at concocting elaborate plans to achieve his desires. He enjoys cooking, which he so often does on the hotplate in his apartment. * He is also adept at sewing, which allows him to maintain the few pieces of clothing that he owns. The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo * Charlie has intricately memorized and even mapped out the air ducts and vents throughout Paddy's Pub. It is realized that Charlie sometimes seeks refuge and solitude there. It is the only access to "Charlie's bad room", in which Charlie likes to go to "be alone and break bottles". The Gang Gets Held Hostage * Charlie is an acclaimed "great referee". * He also has a renowned method of cleaning toilets and urinals. Weaknesses Charlie lives in squalor. Several people have referred to his dingy apartment as a "shithole". Mrs. Reynold's says this in The Gang Goes Jihad His poverty is in part caused by a tendency to make "bad investments". Charlie mentions this in Gun Fever, when his landlord Hwang is bugging him about being late on his rent. At one point, Charlie sells a "shit load" of his shares of Paddy's to Mac for half a sandwich. Charlie has limited personal hygiene. Dennis says that he has never seen Charlie put on deodorant; Charlie admits that he only washes his testicles every Friday (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off). Charlie often exhibits difficulty reading and writing, and is often accused of being illiterate and "retarded" by other characters. Mac even went as far as claiming "No one understands the subtleties of Charlie's retardation better than me." Charlie misread a contract in The Gang Dances Their Asses Off that resulted in his putting the bar at risk of being lost in a contest. He was unable to write clear lyrics in The Nightman Cometh, and needed help from Artemis. Charlie is sometimes unable to comprehend what people are talking about, and has a poor grasp of history and current events. Charlie frequently abuses inhalants such as glue and spray paint. In addition, Charlie has had addictions to and/or abused, anabolic steroids, copious amounts of alcohol, LSD, poppers as well as both cocaine and crack. He is extremely prone to electrocution, having been electrocuted over 500 times. He has also professed a dislike for lizards. Early Life There is a possibility that Frank Reynolds is his real father. It is not explicitly stated in the show, but in the season 2 finale and season 3 premiere, Charlie finds out that Frank had a one night stand with his mother 30 years ago. Charlie tries to persuade Frank to take a paternity test, but Frank adamantly refuses. In the season three premiere, Charlie's mother reveals that he was the survivor of a failed abortion attempt. (The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby) There is evidence to support the hunch that Charlie was sexually abused as a child. The most compelling, is the fact that he repeatedly writes music about the "Nightman", a spirit-like being who crawled into his room at night when he was young and takes hold of him with his "strong hands", and "fills him up". The words Charlie uses to describe his transformation into the Nightman undoubtedly describes a violent rape by a man. This is obvious to every character on the show but Charlie himself. In eighth grade, Charlie won a dance competition to "Take My Breath Away" by the band, Berlin. (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off) Season One Season Two Please insert plot summary here. Season Three Please insert plot summary here. Season Four Please insert plot summary here. Notes * Charlie is the only member of the gang who has yet to have sex with anyone over the course the show. Relationships Charlie has little to no success in dating, and harbors an unrequited crush on The Waitress. He goes to great lengths to win her over, in spite of her declarations that she will never be interested in him. References Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:The Gang